Starting over
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Digimon/Ranma xover. I won't tell about the story but please read, I don't want to spoil anything for you
1. Prologue

Starting over

Starting over

Prolog

Kari cried into her cousins chest, as she cried he told her that everything was all right. gently he ran a hand through her light brown hair, finally exausted from her crying she fell asleep.

"Kari, I only wish Destiny would leave people like us alone," Ranma wispered sadly to her, picking her up gently he walked to his guestroom and tucked her in the bed.

'Then we wouldn't always loose the ones we care for' he thought his eyes tear bright for a few seconds, then with a sigh he walked to his homes kitchen and started supper for himself and if Kari woke up again tonight.

~

When Kari woke up it was to the smell of bacon frying, looking around she didn't reconize where she was. She felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered what had happened, Gatomon had been murdered right in front of her. Then she remembered running scared through unfamilliar areas of Tokyo, then to her surprise she had run into her only cousin she hadn't seen for six years.

Hehad seen her grief and taken her to his home, there she had told him everything... then she had fallen asleep.

"Gatomon," she cried hiding her face in her hands, she cried like that till she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"The grief of loosing one close to the heart will never go away Kari, but it will feel less as time goes on.... be brave," a voice said, moving her hands from her face she saw a concerned Ranma looking at her, then with a tissue he wipped away her tears.

"Ranma, how long have I've been asleep?" she asked him, his blue eyes looked at her that seemed to hold much sorrow but before she could think of what it could be it vanished.

"Four days Little Light," Ranma said, she smiled a little when she heard him call her the childhood nickname he had given her. "I promised your parents that I would call them when you woke up, they are quite worried about you," he said, she gulped wondering how her parents reacted to gatomon being murdered.

"What did they say when they found out, you know about gatomon murdered and me being here?" she asked him as she climbed out of bed, gently he led her to the kitchen where he served breakfast.

"They were just relieved that you were okay Little Light, but they wondered if you would like to stay here for awhile... you know away from the other digimon for awhile," he said and he pushed a strand of black hair out of his eyes, she looked at him and a tear ran down her face.

"I want to stay here Shadow, if I go anywhere the other digimon it will remind me of Gatomon too much," she wispered, he nodded and she noticed that for a few seconds she had seen the sadness once again. He also raised his eyebrow hearing her nickname for him, but he let it pass.

"You better call your parents Kari, they are quite worried about you," he said passing her a cellphone, finishing her breakfast she started the call.

~

"Dad, have you heard anything about Kari yet?" Taichi asked as he got home from school, the digidestened had been quite worried about her since gatomon had been found murdered four days ago.

"Your mother heard from her after you left for school, she at your cousin Ranmas home," his father said, Tai sighed in relief and then blinked. How had Kari gotten to Ranmas place, no one even knew where he lived.

"When will she be coming back?" he asked, he was quite worried about his little sister... she must be feeling terrible without Gatomon anymore.

"Not for awhile Tai, she's decided to stay with Ranma till she is ready to go near Digimon again. Ranma picked up her things earlier and she will be keeping in touch with her via phone, Ranma will help with her grief in ways we cannot," his father said and then he started reading the newspaper, he got no more answers from either of his parents.

'Be careful sis' Tai thought later when he looked at the spots Kari's things use to be, the house seemed emptier now.

________________________________________________________________

TBC

Yes another crossover, I hope this will make people happy and they will enjoy the fic.


	2. Chapter One

Starting Over

Chapter One

      It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood, the sun shone, birds sang 

and a certain child of light was starting classes at a new school today. Kari 

looked at herself in her bedroom mirror, the school uniform felt strange 

since she hadn't have to wear one at her old school.

      Tears came to her as she remembered her past, her last glimpses of 

Gatomons still body blood pooling around her. The sticky feel of blood on her 

face where it had sprayed, the killers laughter.

      "Gatomon," she wispered tears falling down her pale face, to her 

surprise she felt someone hug her gently from behind. She turned her face to 

see Ranma, gently he wiped away her tears and cleaned her face.

      "Its okay little light, the grief will never go away but it will fade and 

you will live on," he said gently to her, he smiled and passed her the bookbag containing her school supplies.

      "Do I have to go to school today Shadow, it just doesn't feel right," she 

said as he adjusted her school hat, he sighed and as he moved his head 

slightly some of his long raven hair fell over his shoulder.

      "You have to go Little Light, you can't miss any more school or you 

could fail," he said as softly as he could but it was firm, she was going to 

school.

      "I guess," she said with a sigh, Ranma nodded and then left to get 

changed for his own school. A second later he was back, she glared at him 

slightly wondering how he always managed to get dressed so fast.

      "Show off," she said, he grinned and as she watched he tied his waist 

length hair into a loose ponytail.

      "I'll walk you there Kari, then I have to run to get to school... maby I'll 

even introduce you to my friend Toya," he said grabbing his own backpack, 

then he somehow got her out of the apartment and after locking the door 

they were on there way.

***

      "Toya, wait up," she yelled at her brother, Sakura glared at him as she 

rollarbladed up to him and Yuki. Once she got there she smiled at Yuki, 

even though she knew he was the other guardian of the clow cards she still 

treated him as a friend (See last episodes of card captors first season).

      "Hi Sakura," Yuki said as cheerfully as ever, she gave him a greeting 

and a smile. She smiled as she rollarbladed, the city was so peaceful now 

that there was no cloud cards around.

      "Sakura I'm bringing one of my friends home after school today and 

his cousin, since its your turn to cook remember to make more," Toya 

suddenly said and she was taken back, she wondered who his friend was.

      "I'm ashamed of you Toya, treating a cute little girl like that," an 

unfamilliar voice said, startled she looked around yet saw no one.

      "Cut it out Ranma and come into sight, you scaring the twerp," her 

brother said stopping his bike, Yuki also stopped his own and Sakura 

stopped where she was (she also glared at her brother for the twerp 

remark).

      "Your such a spoilsport," the voice said, Sakura gave a gasp as a boy 

around her brothers age apeared on the sidewalk ahead of her.

      "Ranma wheres your cousin, I thought you were dropping her off at 

school today?" Yuki asked, the boy smiled and this caused Sakura to blush 

for some unknown reason.

      "Already dropped her off Ying, so is this your sister Toya," the 

boy said looking at her brother, Sakura frowned at the nickname and wondered what it meant.

      "This is Sakura my twerpy little sister, your cousin is in the same 

school as my sister," Toya said, the boy smiled and walked up to her with 

the grace a cat would envy.

      "Nice to meet you Sakura and I'm sure we'll get along just fine, by the 

way my name is Ranma Kamiya," he said and they shook hands, as they 

shook Sakura found herself drowning in those strange beautiful blue eyes of 

his.

      "I... I... I hope so," she stuttered out, he smiled and she blushed bright 

red.

      "You know, you need a nickname like everyone else I like," Ranma 

said looking down at her, she heard Toya say 'Not another one' in the 

background and wondered what his nickname was. Ranma closed his eyes a 

frown settled across his face for a few split seconds, then he smiled and those blue eyes of his opened.

      "I don't know why but the name Card Keeper seems to be you, usually I feel different names for people but yours is card keeper," he said and he looked at her with a frown, she paled for Cards seemed to be connected to the clow cards.

      "Card Keeper, um... okay," she said unsure about it, he nodded and he stared for a second before turning to her brother.

      "Keep an eye on her Toya, she's going to grow up to break guys hearts... that is if the guys get the courage to ask," Ranma said and she blushed beat red knowing what he was talking about, then she gave a small gasp realizing she was going to be late for school.

      "Got to go Toya, nice to meet you Ranma but I'm about to be late for 

school," she said as quickly as she could, then still blushing she sped off 

towards school praying that she wouldn't be late for school.

***

      TK looked at the empty seat next to him in class, he sighed wishing 

with all his heart that Kari was there.

      'I wish Kari was here, we havn't seen her since Gatomon was 

murdered. Tai won't even give us much information on where she is or if she 

is okay, all we know is that she is recovering at a relatives place' Tk thought, 

he then blushed as the teacher said sharply to him to pay attention in class.

      'Kari please be okay' was his thoughts, he sighed and started to pay 

attention in class.

__________________________________________________________________

TBC

Okay so this is starting to become a multicrossover, I just loved to bring the 

series card captors ever since I saw the first season of the show in english and read three of the mangas with the japanease names. It is my hope to bring in a few more series as I go along, I don't know how long the series will be but I have hopes. I would like to give thanks to Ghost in the machine for letting me fling ideas at him/her? please email me or just review the story. Ja ne now

No Da (Sorry just read a little to much Fushigi Yugi Manga, isn't Chichiri Hot)


	3. Chapter 2

Of all things i decided to work on this fic again, who knows maby it will have 

a big fan following like my other series.

Starting Over

Chapter Two

      It was raining, he didn't like rain... but at least it wasn't as bad as it 

had once been. When he had been cursed in china a bit of water switched his 

gender, luckily he didn't have that problem anymore. But he still didn't like 

rain, it reminded him of all thr trouble he had once had as Ranma Soatome.

      As the dark haired teen waited for class ro being he thought of Toyas 

sister, there had been something strange about the girl. When he had chosen 

the girls nickname he had seen an image in his mind, of strange cards and 

two shadowed figures seeming to guard them.

      'Strange but like all the other nickname I give its like someones giving 

me theses name, i only wish i knew what it all meant' Ranma thought with a 

sigh, when he started giving nicknames so had the short visions.... he still 

didn't understand the double vision of Yuki he had gotten.

      He looked out the classroom window once again watching it pore, the 

sky wa dark... almost as if warning him that something was about to happen.

      'Trouble is coming' Ranma thought with a frown, then the bell rang 

and class began.

***

      Kari looked nervously around her new classroom, the other children 

were friendly and didn't reconize her as one of the children that had saved 

teh world from Malomyotismon.

      'I don't think I could survive if someone asked me about gatamon, I 

would probably break out crying' she thought sadly, it was then that the girl 

next to her decided to tell her about the latest strange happening around this 

district.

      It was halfway through morning classes when she began to feel 

queezy, she was also very pale.

      "Kari, are you okay?" a girl named Hotaru asked, her large purple eyes 

were filled with concern.

      "I just need to go to the bathroom," she lied, she was feeling teerrible 

not to mention how dizzy she was.

      "You may go to the bathroom," the teacher said, Kari nodded greatfully 

and got up. But before she could go anywhere the world seemed to spin, she 

fell into darkness... she fainted.

***

      "Mr Kamiya, theres a message for you," Ranmas teacher said passing 

him a pink note, he knew that this was a note from the main office from teh 

neat writing on it.

      "Teacher may i be excuse, my cousin has fallen sick and i have to get 

her home?' he asked, the teacher nodded and he sighed in relief. He got up 

and packed his books, as he walked to the door he stopped briefly by Toya.

      "Sorry but were going to have to cancel introducing oyour sister and 

my cuz, I'll see you when i can though," Ranma said, then feeling worried 

about Kari he ran out of the school nd ran to the Reedington elementary.

***

      Kari woke up witha  painful groan, the whole world felt as if it was on 

fire. She blinked when she felt something cool placed on her forehead, 

looking to teh side of her bed she found herself looking into the worried face 

of Ranma.

      "Ranma?" she questioned weakly, seeing her awake he gave her a 

small smile.

      "You got a high fevor little light, doctors been here already and told 

me that you got struck by a virus... but it will be gone in a day or two," he 

told her witha  wry smile, she smiled weakly at him.

      "You should just send me back to Odaiba, I'm nothing but trouble to 

you," she said, why should he let her stay when he was making his life 

difficult.

      "Not true cuz, I like you staying here. I love being your cousin and the 

place doesn't seem as empty, now i want you to rest and sleep for a few 

hours.... when you wake up I'll make you some soup," he said his eyes 

serious, Kari smiled glad that he wanted her here.

      "Thanks shadow," she whispered, he smiled.

      "Sleep Hikari," he said gently and kissed her forehead, then he got up 

and left... soon she fell asleep.

***

      She found herself in a dream or more acurtly a memory, in it she was 

very small and Ranma was there, he was just a kid but his blue eyes already 

showed the person he would become.

      Dream Kari fell down scraping her knee and began to cry, chibiranma 

ran over to her and carried her to the bathroom. There he gently cleaned 

and bandaged her knees, once done he smiled at her.

      "There all done Little light, everything will be all right," he said and 

Kari giggled, she loved her blue eyed cousin... he was like the perfect older 

brother... unlike the overprotective Tai.

      "Why do you call me Little light?" Kari asked curious, Ranma looked 

slightly embarrised.

      "Cause your full name means light, and yur little... so little light," he 

told her, Kari giggled and hugged the embarrised boy.

      "I like it, you can call me that anytime," she giggled and he did when 

they were in private, it was a secret name betwen them.

      Kari also gave him the nickname of shadow, even as a small kid 

Ranma seemed to be able to hide invisibly in shadows... and when ever she 

was in trouble he was like a shadow to protect her.

***

      A little while later Ranma checked in on his cousin, he smiled when he 

saw her smiling in her sleep.

      "Sleep well little light, get well soon," he said gently, he then left the 

room.

TBC

      I lost all notes I had on this fic but i do remember that i promised 

more anime series in it, in this chapter I decided to explain the nicknames 

betwen Kari and ranma. Eli (Japanease name please) will show up but we 

won't concentrate on the starcard transformation battle stuff.

Who Kari should be with... vote on your choice.

Satoshi (Ash ketchum/pokemon)

Shigeru (Gary Oak/Pokemon)

Takeru/TK (Digimon)

Davis/ Daisuke (Digimon)

Tyson (Beyblade)

Genki (Monster rancher)

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 3

Sigh... this fic is going to be a Tk/Kari fic because so many people voted for 

that couple, i am so dissapointed in you all because i wanted this fic to be 

more original. Oh well that can't be helped, now onto the fic.

Starting Over

Chapter Three

      Her bed was nice and warm, it was so comfy that she felt as if she 

could stay there forever. But her fevor was gone and today she would have 

to return to school, with a sigh Kari opened her eyes to the world.

      "Morning Kari," a cheerful voice called out, she smiled hearing her 

cousins voice.

      "You know I'm going to figure out how you do that, one day I'm going 

to wake up and you won't know," she called as she climbed out of bed, she 

heard his soft laughter.

      "Maby, maby not," he said poking his head into the room, she stuck 

her tounge out at the raven haired teen. In return he gave a rasberry, both 

of them laughed.

      "Whats for breakfast?' she asked, he smirked and then she realized 

that she could smell it. "Pancakes," she cheered running to the kitchen, 

sitting on the table was her favorite breakfast.

      Quickly she sat down at the table, she started eating them that would 

of made Genma proud. If she had one food weakness it was pancakes, and of 

all teh people she knew ranma made them the best.

      "Hungry?" an amused voice asked as she finished a huge stack of 

pancakes, she blushed beat red realizing that she had eated them all and not 

saved any for her cousin.

      "I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't mean to eat your share also," she told him 

embarrised, to her surprise he laughed.

      "Don't worry little light all that was for you, I ate before you got up," 

he told her, she brightened considerbly and then noticed that there were still 

a few left over.

      Ranma watched her finish off the rest of the pancakes with an amused 

smile, then once done she rushed to her room to change and the bathroom to 

brush her teeth.

      "Ready?" Ranma asked as she exited the washroom, he was already in 

his school uniform her bento and his own in his hands.

      "Yeah," she told him, he smiled and passed her everything she needed 

for the day. Then they both left the apartment locking the door behind, they 

still had to get to school on time.

***

      Eriol sighed as he waited outside the school for Sakura and Li to show 

up, today was boring so far and he wondered what he would do next to get 

Sakura to convert another card.

      It was then that he sensed something, curious he looked up.

      Coming toward the school was a girl a year or two older then Sakura 

and a teenager the same age as Yues hidden form looked, a strange aura 

surrounded them.

      He narrowed his eyes and studied the auras, the girl had a aura filled 

with light and it was so powerful it rivaled the power of the light card. The 

teen had an even stranger aura, it was like the dark card and the shadow 

catrd yet also something else... lots of confidence and love.

      'Interesting, I'll have to keep an eye on them' he thought, he knew 

that he had to be careful or those two could get in the way of his plans.

***

      "We'll were here Kari, take it easy okay," Ranma told her, Kari nodded 

and he kissed her forhead like Tai had always done.

      "I will Ranma," she promised, he smiled.

      "Oh yeah i have something for you, I should give it to you before i 

forget," he said clapping his hands togeather cheerfully, out of somewhere he 

pulled out a pink and whitye thing and passed it to her. Curious she looked 

at it, now she reconized what it was.

      "A beyblade?" she asked him, he nodded.

      "Yeah, take a look at the top of it," he told her, curious of what was 

going on she looked.

      "A bit beast," she said in awe knowing how hard it was to get one, it 

looked like a white and pink cat/dragon like creature and she could feel it 

pulse with power.

      "Yeah I got the bit beast a few years ago when I left my fathers family 

name behind, I built the beyblade myself... even then I knew that it was 

meant for you," he told her gently, she continued to look at the bit beast with 

awe.

      "Whats its name?" she asked softly, Ranma grinned.

      "Her name is Hikari, when I found out her name I knew that the two 

of you belonged togeather," he softly said, with a happy cry she hugged her 

cousin knowing that this was a great gift he was giving.

      "Thank you Ranma, but what about you?" she asked, if he gave her 

Hikari he didn't have a bit beast.

      To her surprise he pulled out another beyblade that was black and a 

dark purple in design, holding it close wnough for her to see she saw a bit 

beast on top of it. It was a huge black winged feline bitbeast, it seemed to fit 

Ranma though.

      "His name is Yami, and I designed this beyblade also... there a team 

and I want to teach you to beyblade," he told her, she nodded and could feel 

them getting closer.. he was the ultimate big brother she had always wanted 

(Tai was too over protective for her liking).

      "Can you teach me after school?" she asked, he nodded.

      "Sure, but if you don't hurry your going to be late for school," he 

pointed out, she gulped and after hugging him one last time ran for class. At 

the same time Ranma ran to his school at really super speeds, today was 

starting out great for both of them.

TBC

Before you ask even though it will be a Tk/Kari couple fic i will still be 

bringing in a few of the other series that were on the voting list. I'm bringing 

in Beyblade first, especially since someone suggested that Kari get a 

beyblade.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone here is the next chapter, (mutters under breath) I know someone 

asked for who gave the idea for Kari having a beyblade... but I accidently lost 

the person name and email address. So I apologize to that person, now onto the 

fic.

Starting Over

Chapter Four

      School was a normal affair, school work, the usual things and joking 

around with Toya and eating lunch with Yuki. As always he wondered about Yuki, 

it seemed to him that the other teen had a strange aura... two sides to it. That 

was probably why he had given Yuki the nickname Ying, but another nickname 

Yang seemed to belong to the other side of the aura.

      "How's your cousin today?" Yuki asked as he ate, Ranma smiled at the 

question. It was here in this town that he had found a home, no longer did he 

wonder about... and best of all no more wondering martial artists trying to kill 

him.

      "She's fine Yuki, she's even back to school today," Ranma said 

truthfully, Yuki smiled at this. So far Yuki hadn't met Kari but he wanted to, 

Ranma and Yuki had been instant friends since they met.

      "So, did you give her that beyblade you built?" Toya asked, he knew 

about the blade and bitbeast because he had been there when Ranma built it.

      Since leaving Nerima many things had changed for the once aqua-sexual 

martial artist. He had discovered a great skill in building amazing things and 

great skill in using computers and anything electronic, he knew he had never 

discovered his true skills in Nerima because people had never given him time 

to get near one.

      "Yup, I plan to teach her to use it after school... want to come?" he 

asked, Toya smirked knowing how fun this could turn out to be and Yuki also 

smiled.

      "We'd love to, I'll even bring Sakura along... she'd probably like to meet 

Kari," he said, Yuki nodded and slipped the last of his lunch into his mouth.

      "Ranma..." Yuki said, Ranma sweatdropped at the puppy dog face his friend 

was giving him.

      "Yes Yuki?" he asked, his friend proceded to give a pathetic hungry 

look... one he recognized very well.

      "Please..." Yuki begged, Ranma sighed and pushed the rest of his lunch to 

his friend. He didn't know how but he had gotten over his food complex 

(meaning he ate at normal speeds and normal amount... or at least semi-normal), 

but Yuki ate as much as he did... it was because of this he brought extra almost 

everyday.

      "Thanks," Yuki chirped, Ranma rolled his eyes use to this... this happened 

almost every day.

      "Your welcome," Ranma said, Yuki only nodded as he began eating more 

food.

***

      Eriol ate his lunch quietly, it was a beautiful day and nothing could go 

wrong. There was only a few days until the final test for Sakura, then all the 

clow cards would be star cards... what happened next he didn't now. He knew that 

Sakura had a great destiny ahead of her, but first she had to finish 

converting all the cards.

      It was then that he felt a strange aura, curious he looked up and his 

eyes widened slightly. Walking towards a large tree was the girl he had seen 

earlier, the one that had the aura that rivaled light in the light department 

(lol).

      He frowned noticing that she was avoiding everyone, while he hate alone 

she looked like the type that would eat with friends.

      'Strange, I must meet her' he thought, if everything went as planned he 

wouldn't have time to meet her so this was the perfect time. Once she sat down 

he got up and gathered his things, with a smile on his face he walked towards 

the brown haired girl.

***

      "Is this seat taken?" a gentle voice asked, Kari jumped startled 

slightly and looked up. Looking down at her was a blue haired boy wearing 

glasses, Kari frowned slightly and decided to let him sit... Ranma had wanted 

her to make friends.

      "No ones sitting there, I was eating alone," she admitted, the boy 

grinned and sat down beside her. As she watched he sat down and pulled out his 

lunch, soon both of them had finished there lunches.

      "My name is Eriol Moon," the boy said finally putting out a hand to 

shake, Kari blinked and had to smile... at least he was friendly and polite.

      "Kari Kamiya," she said with a smile, she put out a hand and shook.

      "Its nice to meet you Kari, I wanted to meet you because were both new. 

I saw you earlier today with that black haired teenager, is he your brother?' 

he asked, Kari surprised both of them by laughing.

      "No, he's my cousin," she giggled, he blinked and then laughed also.

      "My fault I suppose, so where did you move from... I moved from England?" 

he asked, she smiled more and decided that she might as well answer him. So 

far he didn't realize she had been a digidestined, maybe she could be friends 

with the younger boy.

      "Odaiba, its in Japan so it isn't anywhere near as far as you came," she 

said, he shrugged.

      "Hey, what's that sticking out of your pocket?" he asked suddenly, Kari 

blinked and then realized that her blade was sticking out of her pocket.

      "It's a beyblade, my cousin Ranma built it and gave it to me today, he 

plans to teach me to use it later today" she told him, he looked over the 

blade with interest and whistled when he saw the bitbeast on its.

      "Wow a bit beast, what's its name?" he asked, she giggled.

      "Her name is Hikari, my cousin has a bitbeast called Yami," she told 

him, he nodded still studying the blade.

      "Very interesting, mind if I tag along when your cousin teaches you to 

use it... I'm quite fascinated by bitbeasts?" he asked, Kari frowned as she 

thought it over.

      "I don't know Eriol, I'll have to ask him when he picks me up from 

school... you can come with me when I ask though," she said, he nodded.

***

      Eriol smiled as he headed back to class when the lunch period ended, he 

had actually enjoyed his conversation with Kari. She was a very interesting 

person and her aura felt so nice, from the short time he had felt her cousin... 

Ranma's aura he knew he wanted to meet the other teen also.

      'I hope I can go along, it seems to me that things around those two can 

become quite interesting' he thought, as it was he wondered if Ranma had 

anymore bitbeasts... it would be nice to have one of his own.

***

      Ranma smiled as Kari, Eriol and himself walke around the small beyblade 

stadium built for practicing. It was a small place since no tournaments took 

place here, but it was still quite a good place to train.

      Eriol... he found interesting, the young boy had a strange aura and Ranma 

knew he was hiding many things. But he could tell that it wasn't about his 

cousin, he felt that Eriol meant no harm to either of them at the moment... so 

he wouldn't worry.

      It was then that he felt great emotional depression, he frowned for it 

felt as sad as Kari's had been when he had found her.

      "Ranma?' Kari asked seeing him frown, he shook his head.

      "Kari, Eriol, stay here. Wait for Toya and Sakura to show up... Toya knows 

what you look like, I have something to check out," he said, the two children 

nodded and he quickly slipped out of the stadium.

      Quickly he followed the high emotions, soon he found himself in a back 

ally behind the stadium. Soon he heard the sound of crying, and whoever it was 

sounded exausted.

      "Who's there?" he asked, the sobs stopped and a child crawled out of a 

cardboard box.

      'Oh my goodness, how did a kid get in this situation' Ranma thought in 

shock, sitting on the ground was a boy around thirteen years old with a skinny 

malnurised body. His long blue hair was greasy and dirty, his clothing looked 

as if they hadn't been washed in months.

      "Me," the kid said finally, still frowning Ranma walked over to the boy 

and helped him up. Looking down (Ranma is taller) he looked into depressed 

blue eyes, it was then he noticed something in the boys hand. Looking closer 

his eyes widened, it was a bitbeast... a blue dragon bitbeast.

      "What's your name kiddo?" he asked, the boy sighed.

      "I don't really have one, I use to have a family but my grandpa suddenly 

kicked me out of the family for no reason... but call me Tyson," the boy said 

sadly, Ranma sighed.

      "Well, I'm Ranma Kamiya and I think you need some food," he said, the 

boy then blushed as his stomach growled loudly.

      "But tell me, what happened after?" he asked, this might give him more 

of a clue of what had happened to the boy.

      "After I was kicked out I went to see if any of my friends could help 

me, you see we all belonged to the world champion beyblade team the 

bladebreakers. But they said no... they wouldn't let a ronin near them... I was 

dirt to the, they destroyed my beyblade while chasing me away and I only had a 

chance to save my bitbeast Dragoon," Tyso said, Ranma growled and wanted to 

rip those boys apart... it seemed they had ripped Tyson's heart apart.

      "Don't worry Tyson I won't chase you away, lets go get you some food and 

then get you cleaned up and into some new clothing," he said, the boy looked 

at him with surprise in his eyes. Then he broke out crying and hugged Ranma, 

Ranam sighed for he knew how easily hearts could be broken.

      'Good thing I have two guestrooms, seems like Kari and myself have a new 

roommate' he thought, but if he could he planned to find out what had torn 

Tyson's life apart.

TBC

Well that was chapter four, as you can see I brought Tyson in from Beyblade 

and he will be living with Ranma and Kari. Don't bothering to say Tyson is OOC 

and noone in the show would do that, it did happen and it will all be 

explained later on... for one thing things are often not what they seem in my 

stories.

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 5

Hi ya all, here is chapter five. As you can tell this fic isn't updated much, 

I seem to have writers block all the time for it except for when my multitude 

of other fics have writers block. Oh well, onto the fic.

Starting Over

Chapter Five

      After Ranma had found Tyson he knew he couldn't wait for his friends, 

Tyson needed help now... he couldn't wait. He knew that Kari would understand, 

and a gut feeling told him that Eriol would understand also.

      "Tyson, we have to go inside the stadium. My cousin Kari and a friend of 

hers is inside, then we'll head home... it can be your home also if you want" 

Ranma said, at those words the blue haired boy looked at him startled.

      "Why... why would you be nice to me, I'm a ronin?" Tyson asked in a sad 

voice, Ranma felt a-sadness in his heart... he understood loneliness all to 

well.

      "Because I know what it's like to be alone all too well," he said 

softly, Tyson looked at him silently for a moment and seemed to feel that the 

raven haired teen was telling the truth.

      "Lead the way," Tyson said, Ranma nodded and couldn't help but notice 

the small hopeful smile that came to the boys heart shaped face.

***

      Light gleamed off a pair of glasses. Eriol smiled as he watched a trio 

leave the beyblade stadium. He had known things would get interesting around 

Kari and her cousin, and now there was a new factor in that equation.

      'Interesting, Ranma feels a lot like shadow, Kari feels like light... and 

this Tyson feels slightly like the windy card' he thought, he leaned back with 

a sigh.

      He didn't know why but he liked all three of them, even Tyson who he had 

just barely met.

      'Strange, it felt like I was in my childhood home again... with them I 

could of sworn I was with my long departed siblings' he thought with some 

confusion, he would have to figure out what had happened later.

      As it was Ranma had asked a favor of him, he would stay here till 

Sakura, her brother and Yue's human form arrived to tell them what happened.

      'Things are about to get a lot more interesting' he thought with a 

smirk, and he planned to be part of it. Sakura had transformed all the cards 

but a few, once done he decided he might stay... he liked the feeling the 

friendship he was forming with the trio felt.

***

      Tyson moaned happily, his entire body was surrounded by water just the 

right temperature. It had been such a long time since he had a bath. He was in 

heaven. Happily he scrubbed away the dirt covering his body, as it vanished he 

could see how pale and malnourished his body had become.

      His sapphire eyes went dark as he remembered, he was like this because 

of the people he had called family and friends had thrown him away like 

yesterdays trash.

      'Grandpa... why' he thought sadly, he whipped away a tear that had slipped 

down his face.

      He pushed those sad depressed thoughts away; his eyes lightened showing 

the boy he had been all those months ago. Slowly a smile lit up his face, he 

didn't know why but he had trusted Ranma the moment they had met.

      There was something about the raven-haired teen that he trusted; it was 

his eyes. Ranma had faced pain in his life and understood it. Then there was 

Kari whose full name was Hikari, she felt like the sister he had always 

wanted.

      Suddenly there was a knock at the door, startled he turned to see it pen 

slightly.

      "Tyson I'm slipping in some clothing, I had Kari pick them up and 

hopefully they'll do till we can pick up some more," a voice said, it was 

Ranma he could tell.

      "Thanks Ranma," he said, he saw a package of clothing pushed in and the 

door closed again.

      With that done he allowed his body to sink into the bath, in this 

relaxed state it was as if his trouble was a million miles away. As he relaxed 

he ran a hand through his deep blue hair, he quickly grimaced at the terrible 

tangles he detected in it.

      'It'll have to be cut' he thought with a sigh, he didn't really want to 

but he knew that most of the tangles would never come out.

      'Oh well, this is a new start after all' he thought, and maybe if he met 

his once friends they wouldn't recognize him... they had already hurt him once.

***

      "Wow, those clothing look nice on you Tyson," Kari said, at those words 

Tyson blushed. Thankfully the clothing weren't his old style, that style would 

bring back painful memories.

      He wore a tight pair of jeans; a blue tank top, blue bracers on his 

wrists and white sneakers. And he did look good, all he needed now was his 

haircut and the look would be complete.

      Because of the months on the streets Tyson had lost all his baby fat, a 

slim teen slightly too thin stood there. He would look quite good once he 

gained a little weight too, nothing but his hair marked him as that long ago 

Tyson anymore.

      "Thanks Kari, Ranma can you do me a favor?" he asked, Ranma who was 

reading the newspaper looked up and smiled.

      "Sure, what do you need?" he asked, Tyson smiled and held up a pair of 

scissors.

      "Give me a new hair cut," he said, Ranma looked him in the eyes and 

nodded.

***

      Tyson looked at his reflection, the blue haired boy looked nothing like 

the Tyson he had known. His once long hair was gone, now it was cut to a much 

shorter length and spiked slightly.

      Ranma had also cut his bangs into a new style, they now surrounded his 

face (Okay here's what it looks like, it looks like Ken's older brothers 

hairstyle but with bangs that look like Yugi's from Yu-gi-oh).

      "Its like it's not even me looking back," he said in awe, the changes 

just made today were spectacular. He even looked older then he had before. No 

one would recognize him as the childish Tyson from the Bladebreakers.

      "I think you look nice," Kari said coming up behind him, at those words 

Tyson grinned.

      "Thanks," he said, he then blushed as his stomach announced to the world 

that it was hungry... very loudly.

      "Suppers ready by the way," she said with a giggle, Tyson nodded and 

eagerly followed her to where he would be fed.

***

      "I can't believe I'm full already," Tyson said in disbelief, on the 

streets he had always been hungry for he had mostly starved... but what he had 

just eaten would have been just a snack before... he mentioned this to Ranma.

      "I'm guessing that while you were on the streets your body adjusted to 

less food, but it might take years for it to go back to his normal level... or 

you might not have to eat so much food anymore," Ranma pointed out, at this 

Tyson sighed.

      "No fair, I love eating food," He said with a pout.

      "Doesn't everyone," Ranma pointed out, all of them shared a laugh.

      "Ranma," he said, the raven-haired teen smiled at him.

      "Yeah Tyson," he said, Tyson took a deep breath before continuing.

      "Will you be my big brother?" he asked hopefully, Ranma blinked then 

smiled.

      "Of course, I always wanted a little brother," Ranma said, it was then 

that Kari giggled.

      "That means you need a nickname," she said, at this Ranma grinned.

      "I give nicknames to almost everyone I meet, and I have one just for 

you," Ranma said, Tyson blinked.

       "Cool, tell me," he said, Ranma continued to smile.

      "Wind Child," Ranma said, Tyson immediately liked it.

      Unknown to the three humans Tyson's bit beast glowed briefly, he also 

approved of the name... and a new life had begun to the dragon's keeper.

***

      In a hospital room blue eyes slowly opened, with a groan he slowly sat 

up.

      'Why in the world am in the hospital' Max thought, frowning he tried to 

remember what he had been doing last.

      'Lets see, I was walking over to Tyson's to talk about the next training 

session Tyson planned. Then weird men jumped me and pulled me into an alley, 

then nothing' he thought, it was at that moment someone entered the room.

      "Maxie," a familiar voice called, Max's head snapped up to see the 

welcome sight of his mother.

      "Mom," he said, the blond scientist rushed forward and engulfed the 

young blond in a hug.

      "Are you okay?" she asked once they finally pulled apart, Max nodded 

that he was okay.

      "Yeah I'm fine, but why am I in the hospital?" he asked confused, his 

mothers eyes clouded in worry.

      "Max; you and the other Bladebreakers have been in a coma for six 

months, you're the first to wake up," she said, Max went silent in his shock.

      "Six months, what happened?' he asked, at first it looked like she would 

answer but she did.

      "The remains of Biovault attacked and injected all the team but Tyson 

with a strange drug they could control you with... even Tyson's grandfather. 

They used you in your controlled state to kick him from his family and to 

become a ronin, he made your team reject him and beat him up... after that Tyson 

vanished," she said softly, at those words max paled considerably.

      "Tyson gone... he must think we all hate him," Max whispered, his throat 

felt thick with the deep sadness welling up inside him.

      "Wait you said our team, what happened to Tyson's grandfather?" he 

asked, his mothers face seemed to collapse.

      "He died, his heart couldn't take the strain the drug caused it after he 

fell into a coma," she whispered softly, he sighed.

      "How's Tyson's dad taking it?" he asked, this time she turned away 

before she answered.

      "He'll never know, the plain he was in crashed before he could make it 

to Japan," she answered, it was awhile late she left leaving him to his 

thoughts.

      'Tyson you're all alone in the world now, and you think we all hate you... 

please forgive us' he thought sadly.  He promised himself that once the others 

and him self were out of the hospital they would track down Tyson and tell him 

the truth, hopefully he would forgive them.

TBC

Well here is the next chapter, I hoped that explained why that all happened to 

Tyson. Why Bio-vault did it, it's because of Tyson they couldn't take over the 

world... you'd know that if you saw that last part of Beyblade. Next chapter 

more on Tyson changing his life, and also we finally get to find out what 

exactly happened to Gatomon and why the hell the cat digimon isn't getting 

reborn in primary village.

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 6

Hey here is chapter six and Kari's story; it will also tell us the last thing 

Tyson changes to start his new life. Let's begin.

Starting Over

Chapter Six

      How long had it been since she had last thought of Gatamon, before her 

departed cat digimon had always been in her thoughts... for awhile she had 

forgotten. She knew it had been many things that had caused this; her getting 

sick, going to a new school, her beyblade and Tyson.

      So many things had happened in so little time, he life was so different 

then the one she had led in Odaiba. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of 

Odaiba, the place her family lived and where the Japanese digi-destined lived... 

the place Gatomon had been murdered savagely.

      The brown haired girl sighed and pushed her plate of food away, with 

these depressing thoughts she just wasn't that hungry.

      "Kari?" a concerned voice said, startled she looked up to find herself 

looking into deep blue eyes.

      "Yeah Tyson," she said, the blue haired boy lay a slim hand on her 

shoulder.

      "Want to talk about it?" he asked softly, she blinked and saw that Ranma 

was also there with concerned eyes.

      "I don't know," she said, Tyson smiled sadly and sat down beside her.

      "I know it hurts Kari... I lost everything, but if you ever want to talk 

you can come to either of us," Tyson said, Kari found herself smiling softly 

even though tears slipped down her face.

      "I think it's time," she said softly, the two males of the trio blinked.

      "Time for what?" Tyson asked confused, Kari couldn't help but giggle... 

sometimes the two of them could be utterly clueless.

      "I think it's time for me to tell you two what happened that day, the 

day Gatomon was murdered," she said her laughter gone, the two took her hands 

in a comforting manner knowing that the tail she would tell was hard to say.

      "It all began on my way home from school," she said, that day she would 

remember till her dying day.

***

      Kari swore lightly under her breath, she and Gatomon had been at TK's 

house. But they had lost track of the time, now it was getting dark out and 

she knew her parents would be worried.

      "Kari, the light said we can walk across the road now," Gatomon said, 

Kari nodded and the two ran across the street.

      They ran knowing if they didn't hurry Kari would probably be grounded, 

to others it more looked like a brown haired girl was chasing a strange white 

cat. Some recognized Gatomon for what she was, a digimon.

      Kari looked at her watch and frowned, if they took a short cut through 

the park she could get there much faster.

      "Let's head through the park, it'll be much faster," she called to her 

partner, Gatomon slowed down and nodded. Soon both the destined child of light 

and her digimon partner were side by side; together they entered the park.

      Since Gatomon had been able to live in the real world full time, both 

had played in this park. Here the destined gathered a lot for picnics, neither 

thought of the danger of crossing the park at this time.

      ~Bang~

      Kari gave a scream as a small metal projectile (a bullet) slammed into 

the ground in front of her, she turned slightly as she saw a bit of light 

gleam of some metal.

      Her heart shaped faced paled, that metal thing was no other then a gun... 

a kind of gun that she had heard about on the news.

      Some people were bot so happy about the digimon in the real world, they 

thought they should be destroyed along with the digital world. Some of these 

people were rich or scientists, and they had discovered a permanent way to 

destroy any digimon.

      It was called a Data Destroyer, if a digimon was hit it would cause them 

to become more then data that could recompile... if killed they were dead for 

all. She had seen pictures of dead digimon bodies on the news, there had even 

been blood.

      "Well well, if it isn't another human on the side of demons," the person 

holding the gun sneered, while she couldn't tell what the person looked like 

due to a cloak and hood the voice told her it was make.

      "Leave us alone, we haven't done anything," Kari cried in the bravest 

voice she could, in reality she was terrified... this man had no qualms in 

killing Gatomon or herself.

      "Ha, you have sided with the demon vermin of this demon digital world," 

the man said gruffly, Kari sweated as she tried to slip backwards... a jerk of 

the Data destroyer gun told her he would shoot her if she moved.

      "Please, leave us alone," she begged fearfully, the man laughed in a mad 

way and the guns safety went off.

      "Too bad, you're already dead," the man said, then his finger moved and 

the trigger was released.

      At that point everything seemed to go in slow motion for Kari, her life 

flashed across her mind... she was too young to die.

      "Kari," a voice said to the terrified girl. Kari could only scream, she 

wasn't dead... but the next worst thing had happened.

      Gatomon had leapt in the way of the bullet meant for Kari, as it hit 

blood sprayed everywhere... Kari could only give a slight whimpering sound as 

blood splattered across her face.

      "Gatmon," she screamed eyes wide, the man swore and began readying his 

gun to kill Kari.

      "Kari run, I'll keep him occupied as long as I can," the weakened cat 

digimon cried, the cat digimon climbed to her feet and leapt at the man 

ignoring the pain her wound caused her.

      "Gatomon," Kari cried, she couldn't let her partner do this... Gatomon 

could die.

      "Kari please run," Gatomon cried, Kari began to back up... then the man 

shot again. Gatomons now lifeless body rolled to the ground blood pooling 

around her, Kari was frozen for a moment then seeing the man aiming the gun at 

her... ran.

      She heard a bullet slam into the ground behind her, lost in a daze of 

grief and pain in her heart Kari ran not caring where she went... her partner 

was dead.

      Kari ran for hours lost in the pain filled daze, and then suddenly... ran 

into someone. This shook her out of her daze some, blinking she looked up. She 

found herself looking in a face she hadn't seen for years, yet she recognized 

it easily.

      "Ranma," she cried.

***

      "And you know what happened next," Kari whispered, she felt warm as the 

two blue eyes males hugged her.

      "It won't hurt as much in the future Kari," Ranma whispered, with tear 

filled eyes she smiled at her raven-haired cousin.

      "I know, it seems telling you two has made it stop hurting so much," 

Kari said softly, Ranma smiled.

      "That's good, telling someone can help anyone's soul to start healing," 

Tyson said, Kari smiled... the future was starting to look brighter.

***

      Tai sighed; the apartment was just too quiet without Kari in it. Agumon 

also noticed this. It was still so strange not to hear the sounds of Kari and 

Gatomon chatting.

      'I wonder how she is' he thought sadly, he knew his sisters heart had 

been shattered by Gatomon's brutal murder. At least that man would be in jail 

for life.

      "Tai, who's this cousin Ranma Kari's with... I've never met him?" Agumon 

asked, Tai sighed and looked into his partners emerald eyes.

      "Ranma's mother is my dad's sister, they don't talk often but when we 

were younger Ranma would always find a way to visit or at least send a letter 

to us. He was a big brother to us and he treated us just right, he gave us 

each nicknames... but I don't know Kari's nickname," Tai said with a far off 

look in his eyes, it had been far too long since he had heard or seen his 

cousin.

      "A nickname, what is it?" the digimon asked, Tai gave a small laugh.

      "Courage," he whispered gently, it was only after he had gotten his 

crest that that nickname had startled him. He had a suspicion that Kari's 

nickname had light in it, but he would probably never know.

      "I wish I could meet this Ranma, he sounds interesting," Agumon said, 

Tai's smile grew.

      "I have a feeling you would like him a lot," Tai said.

***

      "Hey, what are you doing?" Tyson asked, it had been quite a few hours 

since Kari had told what had happened and Ranma was now busy in his room. It 

was driving the two children nuts; they wanted to know what the raven-haired 

ten was doing.

      "Just a sec," they finally heard, there was the sound of someone walking 

before the door opened.

      "Catch," Ranma said suddenly, with that he tossed something to the blue 

haired boy. Startled Tyson reached out and caught it, his eyes widened at what 

he saw.

      "A beyblade," he said, and on its top was his bitbeast Dragoon.

      "Your Beyblade, I built it myself," Ranma said, Tyson stared at it in 

awe. Even chief... no Kenny couldn't make a beyblade like this, it was a 

masterpiece.

      "How, how did you make a great blade like this in so short of time?" 

Tyson asked, Ranma gave a slightly nervous laugh.

      "To tell the truth I have no idea how I did it. I did it for my own 

blade and also Kari's; I only discovered two years ago for beyblades and 

anything electronics... even computers, and anyway I thought this one would fit 

you," Ranma said, tear in his eyes Tyson leapt forward and hugged the raven 

haired teen.

      "Thank you," he whispered happily; in him a feeling rose, it was as if 

Ranma was the big brother he had always wanted.

      "Your welcome Tyson, I saw how much blading meant to you," Ranma said, 

finally Tyson pulled away from the brotherly like hug.

      "One more thing," Tyson said, Ranma blinked.

      "Yeah, what is it?" he asked curious, Kari who had been watching all 

this also looked curious to know.

      "I want my name to be Takao now," Tyson said, another way to begin over 

with almost no connections to his past.

      "Are you sure?" Ranma asked, Tyson nodded.

      "I'm sure," Tyson said, and it was agreed.

      "Hmmm... Takao Kamiya sounds like a good name," Kari said.

TBC

Takao is Tysons actual Japanese name. I got it out of a anime magazine 

(Newtype USA), so in future chapters Tyson will be referred to as Takao except 

from the bladebreakers who will be looking for Tyson.

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 7

Well last chapter was interesting, if you guessed the man that killed Gatomon 

will appear probably in later chapters... that is if you want mister 

bloodthirsty digimon killer to come back.

Starting Over

Chapter Seven

      Takao smirked, it was very early morning and he was the only one up... he 

hoped at least. Since he had become Takao he and Ranma had been having a 

constant prank war, and if he could help it he would get the raven haired 

teen.

      In his hands was a bottle of hair spray, he was planning to spray 

Ranma's hair into a very funny hairstyle... he couldn't wait to see his 

guardians reactions.

      Slowly he crept through the apartment, he carefully moved towards 

Ranma's room hoping the floor wouldn't creak... ah revenge was sweet.

      'Slowly' he thought with a smirk, with that he reached for the knob ad 

slipped into the room.

      ~Splash~

      Takao could only blink as he was soaked with nice old water, looking up 

he found himself staring into Ranma's cheerful blue eyes.

      "One more point for the wild horse," the older teen said with a laugh, 

Takao sighed and left to change.

      "Next time," he muttered, next time he would win against Ranma.

***

      It was a somber day for the bladebreakers; without Tyson to say silly 

things and pig out; life just wasn't the same.

      Since getting out of the hospital they had searched for their blue 

haired friend, yet... there was no trace of him.

      'Tyson' max thought sadly, it was too quite... before Tyson would of said 

something stupid. And then Kai would try to kill him, and then they would all 

laugh at the following chase/hunt.

      "Any luck?" Ray asked walking up, the golden eyed Chinese Blader looked 

at the blond hope apparent in his golden eyes.

      "None, any traces found with you?" Max asked, Ray could only sigh.

      "None at all," he whispered, a depressing silence filled the air while 

they waited for their other two members to show up.

      Kai was first to show up, his face was in its usual emotionless scowl 

(is that even possible) and his eyes were angry... as usual.

      "That idiot is good, I can't even find him," Kai growled, Ray and Max 

sweatdropped and nervously edged away from the light blur haired teens.

      An annoyed Kai is a bad thing, add the Tyson factor in... step away from 

the Dranzer blader ladies and gentlemen.

      "Damn, where could he have gone," Ray muttered, they all knew Tyson 

well... if he wasn't with family or friends he never left his home city.

      "I don't know, but..." Max said trailing off, the two others looked at him 

with interest.

      "What?" Kai asked gruffly, but more demanded.

      "What if he doesn't want to be found," Max said softly, the two others 

shared looks not liking the implications of that thought.

      "Great, now he'll never know the truth," Ray groaned, the group stayed 

silent.

      Finally fifteen minutes later they saw a familiar figure weaving through 

the crowd, light gleamed off glasses that were never over the owner eyes like 

they should be... but hey in anime... well who knows.

      "Guys, I have great news!" Kenny shouted as he got nearer to them, they 

all stared at him waiting till he got to their group.

      By then the small teen was out of breath and sweat fell down his face, 

it was evident that he had been running for awhile.

      "What is it?" Kai asked once he had caught his breath, Kenny looked up 

at them a smile on his face.

      "I have a lead, someone spotted Tyson in Readington," Kenny said 

happily, they all traded looks and smiled.

      "That's great, now lets go get our friend back," the blond of the group 

cried happily, they all cheered... minus the silent Kai of course.

      'Soon, we'll be a team again Tyson' Max thought, then everything would 

be right.

***

      "Ranma prepare to die!" Ryoga shouted angrily, it had been three years 

since his rival had vanished from Nerima. Since that day no one had seen or 

even heard from him, even Nabiki was having no luck with her contacts around 

Japan.

      The raven haired teen had just vanished, and Ryoga was P.O'D... because of 

the Honorless braided teen leaving Akane his one true love had finally 

discovered he was her cute little pet P-chan.

      Now that hadn't been pretty, it had actually taken three months in the 

hospital for the lost boy to recover enough to leave... having both legs broken 

in three places each was not fun.

      Nerima was still the same insane place Ranma had left it those years 

ago, and he was sick of it... why was he still staying in this hell hole when 

his one true rival was being a pervert somewhere.

      Ranma had to pay for making Akane unhappy; also for letting his curse 

being uncovered, Ranma was going down.

      "Bwaaa ha ha ha, soon Ranma I will have my revenge," Ryoga said laughing 

insanely, birds took off trying to get away from the insane little human.

      It then began to rain, it was a bad day for the small little black piggy 

that was Ryoga.

***

      "I'm off to see the wizard, on the yellow brick road," a teen with spiky 

red-brown hair sang, next to him a teen with startling amber eyes and spiky 

ebony hair looked ready to kill someone.

      "Gary stop singing, your driving me insane," Ash Ketchum yelled at him 

rival, the taller spiky haired boy smirked at the shorter boy.

      "But that is the point Compadre," Gary drawled out, he then laughed as 

Ash sighed and walked away muttering about murdering a 'stupid wizard'.

      He sighed once his rival was out of sight, he had wanted to be alone... 

and that had been the only plan he knew to get their hotel room to himself for 

a few hours.

      He sat back on his bed with a sigh, because of his Grandfathers work 

they would be staying in Japan for two months.

      Truth to be told he was also worried about Ash, there was a reason Ash 

was with them. The shorter teen was very sick, so while here Ash was getting 

treatments... by the time they went home Ash would be fine.

      But until then, Ash couldn't have too much excitement or he would get 

sicker. From the doctors explanation high emotions could cause chemical 

reactions in Ash's body, but being so sick could be deadly for Ash.

      That was the reason he had just annoyed Ash instead of his usual battle 

tactics, he had to be careful... they might be rivals but he didn't want the 

other boy to die.

      "Pi," a soft voice said, startled he turned to look at the other bed in 

the room. Sitting on Ash's bed was a small yellow rodent like creature, it had 

large intelligent dark eyes, yellow round shapes on its cheeks and a lightning 

bolt shaped tail.

      This creature was a pikachu; a creature of a species known as pokemon 

found only on the islands his rival and himself called home.

      "Rat," he muttered to it, the creature glared at him... and it was at that 

moment he remembered why he didn't insult the cute creature.

      Pikachu could shoot lightning, and since he had just agitated his rivals 

pokemon... he got thundered to la la land.

      "Pikachu," pikachu said happily, today was a good day for the cute 

pokemon.

***

      TK sighed; school was so boring. Especially since he didn't have Kari to 

talk to, with a slightly depressed he looked at her empty desk next to him... 

empty like his heart.

      He took a glance back at Davis; the gogglehead was like him-self... since 

she wasn't here there seemed to be no happiness in their lives.

      'Kari, come back soon... or at least contact or let us visit you' he 

thought, if only he could see her beautiful smile... and tell her that he loved 

her.

      But that didn't look like it would happen soon, even Tai hadn't heard a 

peep from Kari... and she was his sister.

      'Kari' was his thought.

***

      In Readington three people sneezed, Kari, Ranma and Takao blinked and 

then shrugged.

      None of them knew that life was about to get a lot more difficult.

TBC

Yeah a new chapter, I wrote this late at night and I was exhausted from 

working all day. Ow my poor feet, anyway on with reviews... and the better the 

reviews the more encouraged I'll be to write up the next chapter. By the way I brought in another Ranma 1/2 character for Ranma fands, also Pokemon, sometime later I'll bring in Monster rancher characters and Gundam wing characters.

Ja ne


	9. Chapter 8

Ladies and gentlemen, chapter eight has entered the sight. Let's give a big cheer, now onto the story. By the way Cardcaptors will be following the manga series then the cartoon, I have almost the whole series of the manga.

Starting Over

Chapter Eight

      Eriol fidgeted, the reason for this... he was outside Ranma's apartment and wondering if he should visit or not. With Sakura transforming all the 

cards in a few days time he wanted to spend more time with his friends, but 

why did visiting them make him feel like a little kid... probably the fact that 

he had a kids body.

      Reincarnation sucked, especially if you were only half a reincarnation.

      'To knock or not to knock, not that is the question' he thought and he had to smirk, that was pretty much copywriting one of the famous lines from a Shakespear play.

      "Hi Eriol," a voice said suddenly from behind him, totally startled the blue haired teen spun around with a surprised eepp... acting exactly like every kid his age would.

      "Ranma, don't do that," he said once he got his heartbeat back under control, the raven-haired teen smirked his sapphire eyes twinkling.

      "Sorry, but sometimes your so jumpy it's fun to surprise you," Ranma said still smirking, Eriol sweatdropped... Ranma definitely reminded him of one of his siblings in the past.

      "Ummm, it Kari or Takao about?" he asked shifting his body nervously, 

for a few moment Ranma's eyes seemed to look off into the distance.

      "Both of them are home," Ranma said coming back to reality, Eriol blinked.

      "Are you okay Ranma, there's no way you can tell if there home from out here?" he asked concerned, he had felt no magic in those moments so there was 

no way for Ranma to have checked. He hoped Ranma was okay, he didn't want his new friend to be slightly crazy in the head.

      "Nope, fine as always," Ranma said, Eriol was about to respond when the door to the apartment opened in front of them.

      "Hi Ranma, oh hi Eriol," Kari said seeing them, next to her Takao blinked.

      "Hi," Eriol said blinking, maybe Ranma knew what he was talking about after all.

      "You have got to tell me how you did that?" Eriol said, Ranma smirked as they stepped inside the apartment.

      "Get in line," Takao said dryly, Kari only giggled as she closed the door behind the two.

***

      Eriol laughed heavily as Ranma told another hilarious joke, for the last half-hour the group had been telling the most outrageous jokes. Eriol himself was quite red in the face, so were the other two children.  Suddenly a buzzer sound filled the air; Ranma smiled at them and ran to the kitchen. Curious the three children followed, their eyes widened in delight as Ranma pulled a sheet of cookies from the oven.

      "Chocolate," Takao said happily, this caused Kari and Eriol to giggle.

      "No eating them yet, they have to cool down some first or you'll scorch your mouth," Ranma said smirking, the three children groaned. Eriol loved chocolate, his favorite memories as a child as Clow Reed was his oldest brother making Chocolate cookies.

      "Awwww," Takao said making a tragic face, smiling Ranma shooed them from the apartment's kitchen.

      "You'll have some later," he told them, Eriol sighed.

      'They smell so good' he thought.

      "By the way Eriol," Ranma said suddenly, Eriol looked up at the raven-haired teen.

      "..." He said.

      "Catch," Ranma said tossing something, quickly Eriol caught the object which was small and circular in size and shape.

      "What is it?" he asked, Ranma grinned.

      "Just look at it silly," Ranma said, Eriol blushed, and looked down at the object in his hands.

      It was a beyblade; it was gold, white and had bits of red on it. Looking at the top of it he was shocked, it had a bit beast in it. The creature looked like a golden feline with reddish highlights around the face, its pointy ears and paws. It also had bird like wings, it also had a sun marking in its chest.

      "Wow..." he said in shock, Ranma smiled.

      "I thought you'd like it," the teen said, Eriol looked at him eyes wide.

      "Why are you giving me this?" he asked, Ranma smiled.

      "I like you, you've been a good friend to Kari and Takao. Also that bit beast who is called 'SolRaito' by the way seems to fit you, and I've seen the way you've looked at our beyblades," Ranma said, Eriol smiled.

      "Thank you, but you'll have to teach me how to use it," Eriol said softly, Ranma smiled.

      "I know, by the way you need a nickname," Ranma said, Eriol looked at him startled.

      "Whatever for?" he asked confused, Ranma grinned.

      "I give one to everyone, even Kari and Takao have one," Ranma told him, the two children nodded in agreement.

      "I guess, but if I don't like it I won't let you call me that," Eriol said frowning, Ranma continued to grin.

      "Don't worry you will like it," Ranma said.

      "..." Eriol said; Ranma looked at him thoughtfully.

      "I have the right name for you, 'Sol'... as in the sun... you seem to have the feeling of the sun to me," Ranma said thoughtfully, Eriol found himself grinning.

      "Sol... I like it," he said thoughtfully.

      "Thought so," Ranma smirked.

      "So what are your nicknames?" he asked the other three in the room, laughing they told him.

***

      Wufei glared, it wasn't his idea to come to earth.

      But no... the braided baka just had to see this beyblade tournament that was taking place in Japan. Yet why did they have to get here now, they had a full week before it happened.

      "Yo, Wuman," Duo cheered running to the Chinease boy, Wufei glared at the American pilot hating that nickname.

      "What is it Maxwell," he growled, Duo's violet eyes twinkled.

      "I got us all rooms at a nearby hotel, Heero's already there," Do said cheerfully, Wufei wanted to cry... why did Heero leave him with the idiot.

      "Lead the way," Quatre said smiling, Wufei was glad that at least the blond hadn't wandered off... he had no idea where Trowa was.

***

Meanwhile:

      Trowa stared at the feline in the Zoo cage intently; his emerald eyes stared in amber eyes.

      He so wanted to feel it's fur under his hand, unfortunately the zookeeper was in front of him seemingly knowing his thought.

      He promised himself something though, before he left readington he would pet the majestic feline in front of him.

***

      In another part of Japan four pre-teen gathered, these were the Bladebreakers ready for travel. They only had one lead on the blader of Dragoon, Readington.

      'Soon, we'll be a team again' Kai thought.

TBC

Wow, works kept me real busy so only one update this time really. But next week I'll try to have more fics updated. Until next time.

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 9

Konnichi wa, here us chapter nine for all my fans. Talking with Ranko Ketchum and Otakusama I have decided for certain things for certain chapters. I can't wait for it to get there.

Starting Over

Chapter Nine

      Heeru Yui, pilot of wing Zero stared at the screen of his laptop. Word, numbers and pictures flashed across its screen. Unknown to his fellow pilots, Heero had another reason of why he had come to Japan.

      As a young child he had grown up on the colonies an orphan, h had been first raised by a thief/assassin named Odin and he had taken that name for awhile when his mentor was killed in an explosion.

      Next he had been taken by Dr. J and trained as pilot, but something had always bothered him.

      He knew he had a family, but where he didn't know... he didn't even know if his family members were still alive. Yet something inside him screamed that yes they wee alive, and that he needed to meet them.

      He knew very few facts of his family, he himself looked Japanese but he was in fact Half-Russian. He wondered how the other pilots would react to that fact; his father had been Japanese and married his Russian Mother.

      From the little information he had gathered over the years, somewhere in Japan he had a cousin at least... but all he knew was a last name.

      Hiwatari...

***

      In a train going across Japan, a crimson-eyed boy with blue-gray hair sneezed. Looking around; he saw with relief no one had noticed him sneeze, someone asking if he had a cold would just be humiliating.

      Thankfully the other three boys were in another part of the train, if he remembered right they had said something about food.

      'I might as well get something to eat, it's still a few hours away till we arrive at our destination' Kai thought, with that in mind the blader of Dranzer got up and headed to where his teammates would be.

***

      Takao sighed as he looked over his schoolwork, while he was slowly catching up he still had quite a way to go. The time he had been on the street he hadn't been able to go to school or anything like that done, as it was he was just thankful he could actually go back.

      Sadly, not many schools in Japan would allow homeless kids without homes to go to their schools.

      He shook such depressing thoughts from his mind, he wasn't in that situation anymore and he had a loving family again.

      Yet... he could still remember clearly the pain he felt from that day, it burned painfully against his heart.

      From what he guessed it would probably be years till the hurt fully went away.

      'Somehow, I know the pain doesn't always go away' Takao thought sadly, closing his eyes he remembered the sad scene he had seen two nights ago.

~

      Takao yawned and walked slowly into the hallway of the apartment, he blinked his sapphire eyes to get some of the sleep grime out of them.

      The only reason he was awake at such a late hour; was because he really needed a drink of water.

      A few minutes later the blue haired youth was headed back to his bedroom; it was then that he heard a strange noise from the living room.

      Curious of who could be awake at this time, Takao walked down towards the room.

      Finally he got there and peered into the room, his sapphire eyes widened at whom he saw there.

      On the window seat of the main room leaned Ranma, his raven hair hung loose around him veiling some of his face. The older boy's eyes seemed almost black in the dim light; Ranma was also hugging himself sadly.

      Yet all this didn't surprise him, it was what Ranma was doing.

      Since the day he had met Ranma in the alley, Takao had seen Ranma display many emotions.

      Love; joy. Happiness, and even anger.

      But... never this.

      For they're in front of him Ranma cried, and Takao could tell he was crying from the heart. Tears trailed down Ranma's heart shaped face; never had Takao seen his adoptive older brother show such grief.

      "Why," Ranma whispered, pain covered these words.

      "Why did they hate me, why couldn't they have like me for me... I only wish I could find someone to love me for being me," Ranma cried softly, Takao bit his lip softly. Sadly he blinked away his own tears, from what he understood Ranma had a harder past then anyone could.

      The only love he received had been little, and mostly had a price tag attached to it.

      'Ranma, I wish I knew why' Takao thought sadly, then Ranma wouldn't have to cry... wouldn't have to be sad anymore.

~

      Takao sighed as he came out of that memory, he had never mentioned that moment to anyone... he knew that Ranma wouldn't want everyone to know of that moment of weakness.

      Each of us in this apartment has had something to rip our lives apart. Ranma with his loveless past, Kari with the murder of Gatomon... and myself with everything I loved ripped away and made ronin by the one's I loved' Takao thought softly, he wondered if anyone else with a sad past would join them soon.

      'Strange, it is almost like fate is bringing us together to make us strong again' Takao thought, he then smirked.

      'Nah, that would just be too weird' he thought, with that set in his mind he once again concentrated on his homework.

***

      In another part of Japan a blond haired boy sighed, his sapphire eyes looked around defectively.

      TK was bored out of his mind, time seemed to go by so slow with Kari to brighten everything up.

      Even now he could picture her bright friendly brown eyes filled with her inner light, the suns light reflecting off her chin length light brown hair... and her crystal like laughter in the air.

      But... that was before, before Gatomon had been murdered.

      That happy girl was pretty much gone now, today she was somewhere else in Japan living with some cousin he had never heard of before. Where he didn't know, only Tai's parents knew the whereabouts of their youngest child.

      'Kari' please come back soon' he thought sadly, since he was alone at the moment he allowed tears to slip down his face.

      "Because I love you," he whispered, and next time he saw her he would tell her so... he only hoped she didn't fall in love with someone else while she was away.

      "Excuse me, are you TK?" an unfamiliar voice said, startled TK whipped away his tears and looked up.

      In front of him was a teen probably around seventeen or eighteen, he could have been more for all TK knew. He was tall but not too tall, raven hair slipped down the older teens back in a loose ponytail.

      Yet it was the eyes that caught the holder of hopes attention, blue as the sky and seemed to shine like the jewel known as Sapphire.

      "Yeah, I'm him," TK said curious, the teen smiled.

      "Good, then I found the right person," the teen said, he then pulled a rectangular thing out.

      "This is for you and your friends, enjoy," the teen said putting it into TK's hand, he then started to walk off.

      "Wait who are you, and who is this from!" TK called, he heard the teen laugh.

      "My name is Ranma, as to what it is it's a letter from Kari... see you around kiddo," the teen laughed and turned a corner leaving his sight.

      "Kari... wait Ranma," TK yelled as it sunk in, he had just met Kari's cousin... that meant he could find out where Kari was.

      Quickly he ran around the corner where Ranma had gone, yet... no one was in sight.

      "..." He said completely puzzled, Ranma had vanished like a ghost. With a sigh he started walking home, he had to call the others and tell them about the letter.

      At that moment, if they had looked up he would have noticed a certain once martial artist roof hopping home.

***

      Ranma smiled as he left Odaiba, Kari had surprised him this morning with a request.

      She had written a letter to her friend to let them know she was okay, but because she didn't want them to track her down yet by using the postal service she had asked Ranma to drop it off by hand.

      He had said yes, he loved his little light and would do almost anything to keep her happy. She had been so glad he had agreed, now he would get home and tell her that her friends had gotten her letter.

TBC

FH: HI everyone, by now you can see some ways the Gundam wing story is blending in and I hope I didn't disappoint you all. Anyway, next chapter the bladebreakers are in town and Takao will soon have to face the past.

R.Calumon: Hey you all, if you email now with a certain anime character I know enough of I can give him a very short cameo in the next chapter. Anyone who gets they're character in will get an honorable mention at the beginning of the fic.

FH: If you want to email, put in 'Starting Over Contest Entry' in the summary for the email okay.

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter and as promised a cameo will happen. I 

actually had a few suggestions, but sadly (sweatdrop) I've only seen one and 

know nothing about the rest. But that means I'll leave more cameo spots for 

other anime characters in future chapters... so remember the rules from last 

chapter and you'll be fine.

Note: Anime chosen... Inu-yasha (god I love the cute little half dog demon) and 

special thanks to 'dark_rhapsody' who suggested it.

Starting Over

Chapter Ten

      The Digidestined had gathered quickly after TK had emailed them, this letter was the first thing they had gotten from Kari... they hadn't even gotten a phone call as of yet.

      "Wow, he sounds so cool," Yolei said as he finished telling them about Ranma, they were very surprised at how quickly they had vanished.

      "Well... were all here, open the letter TK," Davis said, TK frowned and tried to pass it to Tai... after all it was his sister.

      "No," Tai said "She had Ranma give the letter to you, that means she wanted you to read it," Tai said, with a sigh TK slipped the envelope open and pulled out some paper. Taking a deep breath, TK began to read aloud.

Hi Guys

By now you know it's from me, Ranma was nice enough to go out of his way to drop this off to you. I'm sorry for not writing to you earlier, but... as you know I wasn't in the best of ways.

This has been a shock to all of us, me the most. At the moment I'm in the place best suited to help me out, there aren't any digimon to make me fall into depression making em remember Gatomons death, actually I'm starting to make friends here... but none ads good as you guys.

Believe it or not Ranma is teaching me to Beybalede, and believe it or not I have one of those bitbeast creatures we hear so much about. Anyway, this letter isn't about that game.

You might not know it but Ranma was able to bring a new member into the family, he even got permission to bring him in believe it or not. I won't tell you his old name because he would rather not remember his past, but we call my new cousin Takao Kamiya... cool right.

But now I come to the point of my letter, I'm so sorry that I haven't spoken to any of you as of yet... not even you Tai. But soon I'll be visiting you all for a day, Ranma says that if I'm ever truly going to get over her death I have to get use to digimon again. Mom and dad already know, since by the time you've read this Ranma has called to tell them.

I've planed the visit home in three weeks; we have a week off school here so I'll have plenty of time. Well I got to go now, I have to head to school and I have no more time left to write.

                                          Kari

P.S (TK didn't read this part aloud)

TK I miss you the most out of my friends, I keep on thinking when I go into class I'll see you waiting. Keep smiling, you'll be one of the first people I see when I get home.

      "That's all," TK said, with that over and slightly blushing at the private note he folded the letter and out it in his jacket pocket.

      Quickly talk filled the air, all were excited... soon they would see Kari again.

      While they talked TK slipped outside, by now night was falling and a few starts were appearing in the sky. He sighed as he came to the park, sadly he sat on the park bench.

      "Cheer up TK, the letter said she'd be visiting soon," Patamon said landing next to his human partner, TK only sighed.

      "That's the point, she'll be visiting. Then she'll go back to wherever she's staying, and I don't know when she'll get back again," TK said quietly, they were silent for a few minutes.

      "You love her don't you," Patamon whispered, TK smiled softly.

      "Yes, with all my heart," TK said, patamon could only smile.

      It was at that moment a high school student with a green female uniform ran by; she had a stormy look on her face. That wasn't very interesting, that uniform belonged to a school a district over.

      "Stop following me," the girl shouted behind her.

      "I'm not," a figure growled landing behind her, he had long silver hair, a pair of white doggy ears, gold eyes and he was wearing a sword and a red Komono.

      "Then stop," the girl growled stomping off, the dog boy sniffed and leapt away into a tree then in the same direction the girl had gone.

      "That was new," Patamon said blinking, TK only nodded.

      "Really weird," TK said.

***

      Ash yawned as he walked onto the small balcony of the hotel; his gentle eyes peered onto the bustling street below. Japan was so strange compared to the islands, he only wished he could go home.

      But at the moment that was impossible, he had to go to the hospital tomorrow and start his treatments... something he wasn't very happy about.

      Sure the treatment would save his life and could hurt some, but he didn't like hospitals at all. When he was very young his father had gotten sick and had to go to one, in the end his father hadn't come home... he had died.

      'Life sucks' the raven-haired boy thought, the only good thing about this was once it was over he could continue his pokemon journey with Misty and Brock.

      "INU-YASHSHA...... SIT!!!!!!!" A voice suddenly yelled in distance, Ash blinked hearing this.

      ~BANG~

      Ash only winced at the sound of someone hitting the pavement, from very high and very hard.

      "That had to hurt, but why did she say sit to him?" Ash said to himself puzzle, he started to head inside to rest.

      "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE DOG BOY, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT," the female voice shouted angrily once again. Ash sweatdropped and quickly locked the door to the balcony behind him.

      ~BANG~ ~BANG~ ~BANG~ ~BANG~ ~BANG~

      Ash's sweatdropped grew, Japan was getting weirder and weirder... he hoped he wouldn't meet the girl shouting sit... for some reason she reminded him of Misty but angrier if possible.

TBC

CONTEST STILL OPEN, GIVE ME ANIMES I KNOW PLEASE. CANADA IS SO SLOW: IN GETTING THE GOOD ANIMES. (Takes a deep breath) FOR GOODNESS SAKE, ONE OF THE FEW CHANNELS THAT SHOW ANIME HERE IS YTV

FH: I know short, but this was mostly for humor and also for a chance to tell you guys that the DD will be seeing Kari soon. Also in a chapter or two the blade breakers will once again meet Tyson, but if they recognize him now is the question.

R.Calumon: See you all next time, and if you don't give her people to put one chapter appearances in FH will add in people... mostly for humor relief or fleshing out the story more.

Ja ne


	12. Chapter 11

Yeah: another chapter, sugoi. Anyway, hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I own nothing but the plot of this weird little twisted multi-anime crossover story... now lets continue on with this twisted fic.

Note: This chapter's anime guest is 'Shaman King' suggested over email by... damn it... I lost their name. Thanks anyway for the continuing support for the fic. Also have other Anime's to do, someone else gave lots of suggestions.

Also, a small bit of 'Oh my goddess' in the chapter. I decided to put it in.

Starting Over

Chapter Eleven

      It was quite late at night, and the district of Reedington slept... all but one of its residents, that is. In a park near the local cemetery, Ranma sat on a park bench, his raven hair hung loose and slipped down his back like a black silk-like river. His sapphire eyes stared at the star filled night sky; it was so peaceful... peaceful not at all like his past. He felt pain at all the memories, the betrayals... the love he never received... the slaps and hits aimed at him for his kindness.

      It was then that he felt someone in the park heading his direction; he didn't turn to look at the person... their aura was kind and gentle... but also the aura of a warrior.

      "It's beautiful tonight, isn't it," he whispered, and the person stopped, startled that Ranma had noticed him so easily without even looking at him.

      "Yes, it is," the person said. Ranma smiled softly and finally turned to look at the owner of voice and aura. A boy only a year or two older than Kari stood there; he had messy dark hair that was slightly long. Ranma could see headphones in his hair, probably used them not as enjoyment but to help clear his mind.

      He wore a black set of clothing (ones Anna gave him at start of Shaman Tournament) and sandals; he also had a sword in its sheath in his arms.

      "Kind of late to be out don't you think?" Ranma said softly, and the boy gave a small clear laugh... Ranma found himself liking the boy already.

      "I guess you could say that, but I'm here for another reason... I only wish I had enough time to watch the stars more tonight," the boy said, and Ranma sighed.

      "Everything is moving so fast. Events are in motion... things are colliding from the past to the present," Ranma whispered. The boy gave him a strange look.

      "What do you mean?" the boy asked. Ranma shrugged.

      "I don't really know; I just feel that things from peoples pasts are about to reappear," Ranma whispered again. "So, what's your name kid?" Ranma asked.

      "Yoh. What's yours?" the boy said, Ranma grinned back.

      "Ranma. Anyway, I should go... I've done enough thinking for the night," Ranma said, getting up. Yoh smiled on, still not noticing Ranma's eyes widening as he spotted something else.

      "Hopefully we'll meet again Ranma," Yoh said, and Ranma laughed as he walked away.

      "I hope so Yoh, and next time you can introduce me to your ghost friend with the sword," Ranma said, walking away. He turned a corner at that instant, never seeing Yohs startled face.

***

      "He saw me," Amidamaru said in surprise. Yoh nodded, and a smile came to his face.

      "I didn't think he could, you know... I have a feeling that things will turn out for the best, Amidamaru. I don't know why, but he made me feel better," Yoh said, turning to face his personal ghost. Amidamaru frowned and continued to look where Ranma had gone.

       "We will be late for the fight if we do not hurry," Amidamaru pointed out, and Yoh sighed and started running to where the fight was scheduled to take place.

      Amidamaru stayed floating there for a moment more, but then he smiled and nodded. Yoh had been doubting his skill slightly, for this next fight would be very difficult, but somehow the teenager known as Ranma had helped.

      'Thank you Ranma' Amidamaru thought, and he then left to go after Yoh thanking of the fellow warrior who had helped bouy his master's spirit.

***

      Takao yawned as he climbed out of bed; he cast a glare at his window where the morning shone in. Grumbling, he went to the bathroom and cleaned up. Once he'd returned to his room, he changed into his school uniform.

      He hated getting up so early for school, but with a sigh he headed to the kitchen for breakfast anyway.

      He was greeted to the sight of Ranma pouring glasses of orange juice while Kari ate a bowl of cereal. With a good morning to his family he sat down in his normal chair. Ranma smiled and poured him a bowl of his favorite cereal.

      "Hurry up and eat kiddos; we have to leave for school in twenty," Ranma said. With that said, the raven-haired teen slipped out of the room.

      "Out of curiosity, I know he has the weirdest hours of sleep, school, looking after us and working... but does he have free time?" Takao asked the brown haired girl. She blinked.

      "To tell the truth, I have no idea," Kari said; Takao sighed.

      "One of these days we really should do something for him. After all, we both know that he didn't have to do all he has for us," Takao said thoughtfully. Kari frowned knowing it was true... Takao knew she was thinking over the fact that Ranma could have easily have just dropped her off home that day.

      They sat in silence for awhile.

      "Hey, hurry up," Ranma said, poking his head into the room. The two jumped slightly in their seats, feeling slightly guilty... Neither of them had realized how much time they had just sat there.

      "Sorry Ranma," they both said, but the raven-haired teen just grinned and his head disappeared again.

***

      Ranma smiled as he watched Takao and Kari run towards the school; the bell would be ringing in a few minutes and they didn't want to be tardy.

      That also meant he didn't have time to waste, and with a smirk Ranma seemed to vanish. If anyone had seen it they would have sworn he teleported, but in fact, Ranma was using the speed he had gained though years of martial arts.

      He was moving much faster than he had in the Past; to avoid the idiot squad in Nerima over the years he had increased his speed to incredible lengths.

      'Heh, the ol' panda would faint if he saw my speed now,' Ranma thought. He would not think of Genma as his father or Nodoka as his mother... they had long ago long that right... Anyway, his last name was Kamiya now.

      'I'm not that person now,' Ranma thought softly and a bit sadly. At that moment he came to his classroom and sat down in his class... to everyone in class it was as if he appeared from this air.

      There were a few yelps of surprise but not many; after all, this wasn't the first time he had appeared like this. And not that he would admit it, but it was kind of fun to freak people out like this.

      It was then that the teacher walked in, her face had a frown on it as she looked upon the teens.

      "I'm sorry to say you won't be learning anything today: a gas leak was just discovered so you have today off," the teacher said, and a cheer filled the room from most of the students.

      "But you still have to study for that test next week," she said, groans following that announcement. With that, she left the room. Ranma sighed and began picking up his things.

      "Well, looks like I have some free time today," Ranma said; next to him, Toya nodded.

      "I know, I might as well see if work needs me early today," Toya remarked. It was then that Ranma noticed that another friend of his wasn't in class.

      "Hey, where's Yuki?" Ranma asked, looking around. Toya sighted a worried look on his face.

      "Don't worry about him Ranma; I'll look after it... and him," Toya said, the last part a whisper so low that Ranma almost didn't hear it.

      "Good luck," Ranma said to his friend, and before Toya could say anything more Ranma had already left and just left the school grounds.

***

      In another part of the city, four young boys walked through the streets. Their gazes swept back and forth as if they searched for something... or someone.

      In fact they were. They were the bladebreakers, and they were looking for their missing teammate Tyson.

      "Pretty quiet place," Max said, looking around. Ray nodded.

      "Of course it's quiet: school is going on so the kids are in class and the adults are at work," Kenny pointed out. Max could only blush. 

      Thankfully, because they traveled so much because of their beyblading. BBA had private tutors for thhem. They were actually ahead of the grades they should be in. But if they ever quit, they would be returning to normal schooling.

      "I wonder where Tyson is... all we know is that he might be here... or might have been here," Ray said with a frown, and that was the big question.

      Was Tyson even here or ever here? They could be following a false lead.

      "Don't worry, we'll find him," Kai said in a no question type voice. They nodded.

      They would find Tyson; it was only a matter of time.

***

      "And here is your room keys," the hotel manager said, smiling. The braided baka also known as Duo Maxwell grinned and thanked the man. He then skipped away, his braid bobbing up and down; as it was, the Gundam pilot was on a sugar rush.

      "I got our keys," Duo said cheerfully as he came up to his fellow pilots, he then noticed a certain person was gone.

      "Hey, where's Trowa?" he asked. Wufei sighed.

      "I think to the zoo. When we arrived awhile ago in the last town he saw a lion... it was moved here yesterday... I think he went to see it," the Chinese boy said, and Duo sighed.

      "Oh well, looks like we get first picks at the rooms then," Duo said with a shrug. It was then that he noticed something: the keys were gone from his hand.

      "Huh?" he said intelligently. 

      Looking at the three other teens... no, four: Trowa was back... he had to blink. In each of there hands was a key. He sulked a bit; it looked like he would have to bunk with someone tonight instead of having a room to himself.

      "Hey, come on you guys... that isn't fair!" Duo cried. Wufei smirked and the four key holders left for their rooms leaving Duo to follow and beg to stay in one of the rooms.

      'Life sucks,' Duo thought as he pleaded with a certain Arabian pilot to stay in his room for the trip.

***

      'I hate hospitals, I hate hospitals... I hate hospitals!' Ash thought as he looked around; he sighed... not that he could do anything about the 'I hate hospitals' thing. 

      'No fair... I'm going to be stuck here for a few weeks... then I head back 

home to the islands never getting a change to explore the area...' the amber 

eyed boy thought, but he would live with it.

      After all he was here for a very important reason: to get the treatment that would cure him.

      So he wouldn't die...

      "Pikachu," his only comfort said, and Ash smiled.

      "At least they let me bring you here, Pikachu," Ash told the small yellow pokemon. Pikachu gave a small 'chu' and licked Ash's face to comfort him.

      'I wish Gary was here, even just to argue... Then at least I would have another familiar face to look at...' Ash thought sadly, but Gary wouldn't be able to come for quite a few hours since he was helping his grandfather, Professor Oak, today.

      "I hate hospitals..." Ash whispered; Pikachu chu'd in agreement.

***

      "Let's see, what do I need tonight," Ranma said to himself. In front of him was a vast array of selections... of food that is.

      He had decided to make a Chinese dish he had learned to make years ago. In fact, it hadn't been long after he'd gotten his curse.

      Ranma smiled softly as he remembered his curse. He hadn't liked it Much, but he had learned many things from it... not that he would ever admit to anyone about the curse.

      He also knew many people in Nerima still had there curses. He'd had his cure for quite some time... it was very likely they would never earn theirs'.

      'Whoever thought that helping a goddess of the future find her lost mallet would give me my cure?' Ranma thought. Skuld had been a friendly little girl and hadn't reminded him of Akane and her mallet.

      Apparently the curses were given out for many reasons. His had been to balance what his father had done to him over the years... He had earned his cure after fixing himself over the years and the many good deeds he did since Junsenkyo. Her loosing her mallet and him helping had been the final thing; he had earned the right to be male all the time.

      No longer did he look upon females as weaker; he had long ago given up all outlooks on life that the panda had taught him.

      He was a new person and would stay that way; he would make the Kamiya's happy by being the best person he could be.

      "Sir, do you need any help?" a voice asked, and Ranma shook himself out of his memories and turned to look at the grocer standing there.

      "No thank you, I'm fine," Ranma replied, and he planned to stay that way.

      'No matter how much the past hurts' Ranma thought.

TBC

Next Chapter: 

Ranma is enjoying his day off school, then a blast from his past literally blasts into his life. His past has found him, and this time it's armed to dangerous levels and Ranma's going to need some help.

FH: Wow, it's been awhile since I updated this. Writer's block was the problem, but I got over that to finish this chapter. Also I'm really sorry to whoever told me to do Shamon King... I had your email... then a stupid virus ate it... but the virus is gone now but I lost your name.

R.Calumon: See you all next chapter, and the contest is still open.

Ja Ne


End file.
